


Dissension in the Ranks [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Death Note, Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: crossovers100, Community: mini_nanowrimo, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Dissension in the Ranks" by gladdecease.</p><p>"Three things Death does after the Devil no longer owns him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissension in the Ranks [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dissension in the Ranks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145014) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Length: 1:49  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dissension%20in%20the%20ranks.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
